The Broken Hero, The Last Hope
by Brian Di Angelo
Summary: It had all started with Annabeth distancing herself from him. As she did the most of the rest followed. All he had done was save them all from Kronos. Later,there is a war and Percy unlucky is caught in the middle of it,will the broken hero breakthrough? Or will he fail and be tortured for eternity, caught by Gaia herself? Eventual) (Pertemis) rated T for wrong stuff (cursing too)
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Percy had just been trying to run from his pointless life. He had nothing left, even his parents were gone as he cried and recalled the events.

* _Flashback*_

 _It had been a happy day and Percy had gotten the ring from Athena and almost cried. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It said Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain Forever. He walked to the beach and was shocked with anger. He saw Jacob the son of Ares on Annabeth and they were making out as Jacob started to take off his clothes. (_ _ **Sorry I know this is awkward and unnecessary.)**_ _Percy's eyes flamed up and stood there with a ring and was speechless. Annabeth looked at him and said "Oh you are finally here I hoped you could look as I broke up with you. Jacob here is way cooler, stronger, and a celebrity. Jacob stood at him and said "What are you going to do? I got your Annabeth and I broke you ha!"_

 _Percy stood at him and yelled "FUCK OFF! ANNABETH YOU WILL REGRET IT LATER ON! YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD!" Jacob just smiled as Percy blew up destroying everything a powerful earthquake and Percy who was so mad didn't realize that his earthquake powers had gone out of control, destroying almost everything. Then he got up and ran tears pouring out of his eyes. All the campers and the Hunters of Artemis came. Jacob and Annabeth had tears and said "Percy attacked us!" The campers gasped and started to jeer bad names for Percy. Wait, Thalia looked at Annabeth's hands and Jacobs and said "So you broke up with him and your dating Jacob?"_ **(Cliffhanger sorry guys I will update daily!)**


	2. Chapter 2

As Percy walked to his apartment he fell deadly silent as he found his parents dead and with a note attached to the side and Percy Jackson read the dreadful words. This is what you get for being related to Percy Jackson Bitch! Take that you ass! I fucking waiting for you at central park! Come if you dare! Percy's hand trembled with rage and went to central park and found Koios the Titan standing there smugly. Percy's control of the water formed something around his body and sword, something he could not explain. When he charged the Titan and swung the blade sliced through and killed Koios. Chaos descended and Percy turned and slashed only for Chaos to intercept it and offer a chance in his army. Percy was mad and ran and made earthquakes randomly before giving in as Chaos introduced him to the army, he gasped as he saw Luke. Chaos explained that Percy would be his Commandment and introduced him to everyone. The Captain was Luke blessed by Chaos for extra sneakiness and his assassin. The lieutenant was Malcolm surprisingly and in charge of all the research and had special technology to make him smarter.. Beckendorf was their bomb and mechanic expert blessed with knowledge of machinanary. Silena was their recruiter for the army and was equipped with knowledge to read minds. The most surprising was that there were 1000 people and Percy had the best 200 warriors, Luke had the 200 of the best assassins. Malcolm had 200 more warriors followed by Beckendorf and Silena. When my friends returned to do theirs jobs Chaos explained the powers he would give me. Apparently, he would give me something called Haki and it was some sort of willpower that was very powerful. He told me to train with him personally on it every day for 4 hours. He also explained that in the void he brought me, time passes 10 times slower, so if I try to Iris Message or contact anyone, it won't work. Also everyone will see a replica of you soul in the underworld and think you are dead, and I am pretty sure you have no regret of hiding from your new life. "We will now call you Zach," Chaos said, while snapping his fingers as Percy's eyes changed from green to blazing silver. Chaos snapped his fingers again and my hair changed from black to blonde. I smiled and thought, It was going to be good, I could finally kill Annabeth and Jacob! *Flashback end*

Yeah, looking back I might have overreacted. I was happy that some of my friends were there, and also in my ranks I saw Orion, my vile evil brother. Chaos said he gave second chances as my face softened. It was the first day and I was practicing my Haki, apparently, you could block attacks and magic attacks forming barriers around and also infusing it with weapons. Chaos was fighting me when he bypassed it by pure strength and I hit the wall and my vision blacked out.

What do you think of it? Like it? Make sure to review! Sorry last time for reposting. Guys your lucky! I wanted to post this tomorrow!


End file.
